


corporate love

by kongniverse



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Fluff, M/M, its neo in my head cause i am neo fool, whoever taekwoon is married to is open for interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/kongniverse
Summary: Mr. Lee Hongbin has a not-so-secret secret admirer.





	corporate love

“Yes Mr. Jung, I assure you that your interests and your husband’s are protected” Hongbin sighs into the phone, he really hates naggy clients like this. “We give our legal advice with utmost precision. We would never do anything that would do harm to our clients.”

He turns in his office chair, pinching the bridge of his nose to relieve himself a little, he always feels a headache brewing when he’s on the phone with this particular client—nothing is ever right with him when all of Hongbin’s answers are in accordance with the law and anything outside of that will, most likely, be considered as illegal.

Hongbin takes the phone further away from his ear, feeling it head and burn cause Mr. Jung has been going on and on about not feeling safe with Hongbin’s advice. He can _still_ hear Mr. Jung and his husband talking even after taking the phone away from his ear. Sure, it’s not like Hongbin hasn’t been a corporate and investment lawyer for the past 10 years of his life. Not like he’s a senior associate at one of the top tier firms in the country and has referrals flooding in from dozens of potential clients too. Even his secretary sometimes doesn’t know what to do with how much referrals Hongbin can get within a month.

“Mr. Jung, when I advised you to register a caveat on all of Mr. Han’s real property rights, titles and interest this was my way of trying to give you security in case Mr. Han is unable to transfer you the shares” Hongbin sighs once again as he’s explained the same thing over and over again to his client for the past 40 minutes. “He even erred insofar that he pledged the shares without securing full unencumbered rights first.”

Mr. Jung only ever seems to argue back whenever Hongbin tries to explain to him how to be legally protected under the law. His secretary has only given him a mischievous smirk as he makes eye contact with Hongbin from his desk, knowing well that Hongbin always felt like pelting the phone against the wall whenever he has these phone calls with Mr. Jung. _Fuck you Kim Wonshik_ , he curses. No wonder Wonshik had been so giddy when he forwarded the phone call to Hongbin. But he doesn’t hate the commission he’s getting from handling this case.    

In the middle of Mr. Jung and his husband chewing Hongbin’s ear off, he hears his printer turn on. _What now_ He thinks. This better not be even more nagging coming from the rest of his clients.  A letter comes through the machine and Hongbin stares at it with the utmost confusion on his face.

 

_Dear Mr. Lee Hongbin,_

_My love for you is deeper than your cute little dimples_ (´ ε ` )♡

_From your secret admirer, LJH._

_P.s._ σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡ _ß_ _This is me awaiting kisses from you at lunch today!!_

 

“Mr. Jung I think I will need to call you back, something urgent just came up” Hongbin hangs up and grabs the letter from the printing tray. He walks out and goes to Wonshik’s desk and places the letter on the table in front of his secretary to see. Wonshik only guffaws.

“Please tell Lee Jaehwan to come to my office immediately for reprimanding.”


End file.
